


至暗时刻番外： 婚夜

by Kathyastrelight



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathyastrelight/pseuds/Kathyastrelight





	至暗时刻番外： 婚夜

☆中世纪奇幻AU  
☆极度ooc的发情标记梗，慎入！！！  
☆无责任番外：假如塞夏在初夜才第一次见面  
☆没有双生，文中夏尔就是少爷

 

与宴会大厅的热闹喧嚣相比，卧房里静谧得仿佛另一个世界。乔安纳捧起一捧热水淋在男孩柔顺的软发上，水珠延着发丝滑落，滴在珍珠色的肩头。沐浴过程中男孩始终不发一言，过分的安静让他不安起来。

“您今夜美极了。”乔安纳开口道，“神主挚爱的加尼美德也不及您的美貌，就算是传说中残暴嗜血的米卡利斯大公也会为您倾倒的。”

湖蓝色的睡袍倾泻下来，柔滑的丝绸锻子一直覆到男孩的脚踝，一根丝带松垮地扎住男孩的腰，只要轻轻一抽就可瞥见内里的春色。

“然后呢？成为一只侍酒的金丝鸟么。”男孩的声音冷得像冰。

乔安纳给他带上蓝宝石的耳钉，轻轻叹了口气。

“北境寒冷的黑夜没有尽头，比不得艾斯特尔明亮星空下温柔的夜色，南方温室里的蔷薇怎么能生长在北方的皑皑白雪里呢？女王陛下真是狠心……”

“乔安纳！”男孩冰冷的打断了他。“远嫁到北境是我自己的选择，无论什么样的境况我都绝不后悔，艾斯特尔需要弗瑞加。”男孩顿了顿道，“我也是。”

他的坚定在最后一个音节掷下后散去，迷雾又掩盖了星辰。

“我只是……不知道今晚该怎么做。”

乔安纳叹了口气，过早的失去父母让这孩子缺失了某些隐秘又必要的教育。他担心他的小主人今夜必然要吃些苦头了。可他不能言明，男孩的心已经像头受惊的小鹿似的狂跳，他必须安抚这个横跨了整个帝国来到这孤苦无依之地的小男孩。

他转身拿过一盏盛满蜂蜜酒的金杯，馥郁的香气钻进男孩的鼻子，家乡的气味儿让他安心了些。

“我在酒里放了使您今夜发情的药物，您只需要遵从一个Omega的本能即可。”

男孩端起酒杯一饮而尽。他鲜少喝酒，也极不喜欢失去掌控的感觉，但今夜，他除了本能一无所依。

“不要小看Omega的力量。Alpha或许握有蛮力，可Omega们能操控人心。”乔安纳最后理了理男孩的头发，单膝跪在男孩的手边。

“请善用您的力量。如果您羞耻于遵从自然的引导，就只能陷入被动，请您务必记得主动一些。”

“………我知道了，你下去吧。”

直到乔安纳合上木门发出咔哒的一声，夏尔才从梳妆台的暗格里拿出纸笔。他答应会时常给表姐写信，此刻他心乱如麻，正好借此平复心绪。

“亲爱的丽兹：  
今天就是婚礼，整个弗瑞加都热闹了起来，比起初到时的死气沉沉，如今要好得多了。”

伊丽莎白让自己发誓会告诉她他的丈夫的境况，男孩思索了一下，避重就轻地描述到：

“我必须遗憾的告诉你我还未曾见到米卡利斯大公的真面目，婚礼上我一直都蒙着眼睛，又带上了厚重的面纱（按照北境的风俗，他们认为如果婚礼上看到对方的面孔就会发生雪崩），他握住我的手很热也很修长，没有那种冰冷干燥的气候会造成的粗糙感。他的手指上有些茧子，那大概是常年握剑造成的。  
希望你一切都好，请务必告诉姑姑和姑父不要担心。”  
你的  
夏尔繁多姆海威

男孩折好信放入暗格，明日一早，乔安纳就会将它交给邮差送回艾斯特尔。夜已深，楼下的人声渐熄，米卡利斯大公就快上来了，男孩必须保持充足的体力。他踢掉鞋子蜷在宽大的木倚上，催情药合着酒水灼烧着他的胃，热浪像潮汐一样从身体深处涌上来，他迷糊地靠在椅背上，发情的甜香味道一点点溢过他的头顶。

——————————————

 

热潮一波一波的涌上来，男孩的身体湿得能拧出水，喉咙却干的发疼，空气里弥漫着蔷薇和蜂蜜的芬芳，仔细一嗅又好似烂熟的热带水果，催情的药物让男孩的信息素疯狂的向外涌动，他想挪动身体到床上去，但腿却软得动弹不得。门外传来急促的脚步声，接着就被大力推开。

米卡利斯迅速的褪下自己的长袍和剑，Omega的情欲味道让他也感到燥热难耐。他老远就闻到了男孩的气味，老实说他没期望过会这么好。

男孩蜷缩在木倚上，一条小腿半垂在空中，松垮的丝织睡袍被扯开，露出胸前粉嫩的茱萸和形状姣好的锁骨。男人脱到只剩下衬衣，走到夏尔面前俯下身子。

男孩瘫软在椅子上，生理性的泪珠滑过朦胧的眼眸，樱红的嘴唇无意识的张开着，甜蜜的气息在唇齿间涌动。这是米卡利斯第一次看清男孩的脸，年幼的脸颊还残留着婴孩般的软肉，又散发出少年独特的诱惑和风情。

他着迷般地捧起男孩裸露在外的那只脚。它没有一点瑕疵，小巧又柔软，似乎不曾落在地上沾染世俗分毫。和北境彪悍又奔放的Omega们完全不同，这是只有精致细腻的南部海湾才能养育出的娇嫩花朵。

男孩纤细的脚踝能被他一只手环住，他感受着手下紧致的肌肤，抬起男孩垂在外面的小腿搭放在椅子两侧的扶手上，水蓝色的睡袍撩至膝盖。

睡袍底下是毫无阻碍的赤裸，门户大开的姿势让男人将Omega的私密看得一清二楚，粉嫩的小肉棒高高翘起贴在男孩的小腹上，后穴不满地张阖着，正需要Alpha的安慰。

嘴唇和舌头代替手指探索着男孩被完全打开的私处，湿软的后穴被灵活的舌头搅弄出粘腻的水声，男人饮下Omega发情时穴内四溢的琼浆，又再次向上舔弄他小巧的茎体。

“啊………”

男孩从不知道发情的感觉是那么美妙，不需要过多的思考，只有纯粹的快乐。他主动抬起手按住腿间正在舔吻他的头，身体微微前顶，将自己的勃起送到男人嘴里。

“哦呀，第一次就那么主动呢。”

男人的调笑让男孩有一瞬间的羞赧，他缩着腿想摆脱男人的钳质，这点挣扎很快又被欲望冲走，他乖巧的向前靠进男人的怀里好让他把他抱上床去。

米卡利斯本以为初夜会有些波折。这是两人初次正式的见面，免不了要多些交谈和试探。况且南方的Omega们自幼被教育着要压抑自我以显得温顺矜持，北方人直截了当的性表达总让他们无所适从。Omege恰到好处的发情倒是让他们避免了一场尴尬——有谁和直接又坦荡的性爱过不去呢？阴谋阳谋都可以留到白天。

他当然可以乘这孩子稀里糊涂的时候操他，但他希望能得到回应。此刻他丝毫不怀疑男孩拥有绵软诱人的嗓音，他想让他在高潮的时候呼唤他的名字。

米卡利斯伸手拍拍男孩被情欲蒸腾得汗湿的脸，这孩子显然已经不知自己身处何处了。

“夏尔，你听得到吗？”

男孩迷迷糊糊的点头，男人在他眼里只剩一团模糊的肉影，他懊恼地想起自己还是没有看清丈夫的脸，但此刻已经顾不得这许多了。

Omega的信息素由于Alpha的挑逗愈发浓郁，男人的味道悄然占有了夏尔的神志，他甚至能嗅到Alpha身下散发着浓烈的麝香，腥膻的味道熏得他头晕脑胀，太阳穴突突直跳。

米卡利斯腿间的巨根已经完全挺立，他等不及要把男孩吞吃入腹了。

“叫我塞巴斯蒂安，希望你一会儿别喊错了。”

 

————————————————————

 

男孩自暴自弃地瘫软在床上任由男人摆弄，从不知道自己可以这么淫荡。

米卡利斯折起他的腿引诱他自己拉开，抬起他的屁股迎合头部在湿淋淋的穴口处戳刺试探，AO体液的交融化为致命的诱惑，更加强烈的气味散发出来，带着阴冷的黑暗和潮湿的渴望——这个Omega竟然让他发情了。

发情的Alpha便不会再顾惜Omega的感受，只想狠狠地操进去疏解浑身的高热。男人扶住自己的根部挺进男孩的后穴，龟头翘起的弧度擦过内壁，过多的蜜液被挤出来，发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声，深处的穴心瘙痒地分泌出更多，Omega腿间的嫩芽硬挺着，随着男人向前冲顶的动作上下摇摆，一下一下拍打在他平坦的腹部。

“塞巴斯蒂安……快……动………”男孩喘息着说不出一句完整的话。

“真是淫荡啊，繁多姆海威。”男人笑得不怀好意，胯下没有一点停歇地向内探索。他先抽出大半，又整个捅进去，四处戳刺着寻找男孩身体深处的媚肉。这样低频又大力的顶弄让夏尔感到难受，他宁可男人蛮干起来满足他发痒的穴肉。

Alpha几经波折才找准了生殖腔口，立刻开始搅动研磨那块软肉，这感觉真是前所未有的好，男孩咬住手指才没有丢脸的尖叫起来。Omega的腔体需要被大力操干才会满足地打开，男人将他整个翻过来，摆成趴跪的姿势，小屁股高高的翘起。

男人拍打揉捏着男孩丰满紧致的臀肉，留下一个个嫩红的手掌印子。男孩的臀瓣被用力掰开，湿滑的穴口暴露出来，粗长的肉棒再次捅进了深处。

“啊………不………”

这一次，身后的男人快速的找到了生殖腔的位置，紧接着便大力操干起来。男孩的臀部随着肉体的碰撞被拍出肉浪，穴口被阴茎根部的毛发摩得通红。内里的汁液欢快的流淌着，被男人每次的抽插带出来，挂在入口处被拍打成白沫，丰沛的蜜液被挤出来流下男孩的大腿，湿透了身下的床单。

男人从背后抱住男孩的腰，将埋进枕头里哭泣的孩子拉起来，男孩猝不及防，随着向后的牵引一下坐在了男人的肉棒上，龟头猛力向前一顶，刺入了生殖腔口。

水晶珠串断了线，男孩难以抑制地哭叫起来，小小的身体颤抖着泄了个干净。男人借着穴内温热的蜜液长驱直入地深入进他的子宫内部，身体被完全进入的感觉让他升腾起从未有过的恐惧，可这被支配的快感又席卷着他的全身各处，让年幼的Omega无从招架。

男人的结膨胀起来，牢牢卡住了腔体，一波波的热液冲刷着子宫内壁，泪水糊满了男孩的小脸，他在腺体被噬咬的疼痛中彻底失去了意识。


End file.
